


Friends and family.

by WernerLombardi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bastion was human, Countess Widowmaker, Doomfist and Moira were a couple, Dragon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Emily Lena and Amélie are coming soon, Emily is a healer, F/F, F/M, Hana got magic, King reinhardt, Lena teleports, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen Ana, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Zombie Sombra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WernerLombardi/pseuds/WernerLombardi
Summary: Hana and Bastion are best friends that are living with the Witch of the Wilds as payment for her help. Everything will change when a friend of Angela comes to their house and the Witch decided to do something for Hana's sake, making her the target of many eyes. What will Bastion and Hana do to save their adoptive mother? What adventures they are going to have?





	1. Chapter 1

Hana was running. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest, that she believes she will faint. Her legs hurt a lot. But she continues to run.  
_‘I have to reach him! I have to reach HIM!’_ That thought kept her running. She decided to leave her protector’s side to go to town and get something pretty for her mom. ‘Bad idea.’ The only she got, was an angry crowd running after her. They call her ‘Witch’, only because she’s with her protector. Her protector was once her best friend. He is always inside of his armor. According to her mom, her friend arrived at her house asking for help one night. Hana was 6, and they were gravely sick, and he didn’t want to loose her. He asked her to heal Hana. The woman agreed to heal her, if his soul was put into a metal armor when his body dies and that they stay with her. He immediately agreed. When she woke up, the woman explained her everything, and showed her her friend. Her mom told her that he decided to protect her, so Hana cannot leave his side. Her friend now uses a carry a huge sword on his back, which can throw fire at his enemies, rebuilt his armor if it were destroyed and withstand against every sword. Hana was relief when she get to the forest. Bastion should be near, especially since he can feel her fear. Hana tripped with a big branch ad fell to the ground. Her left ankle got sprained. Before she could get up, someone grabbed her from her shirt, lifting her.  
“Well well well... what do we have here? A little Witch without her metallic friend.” Said a man with a sadistic smile. The crowd laughed at that.  
“Let go!” Hana tried to get free from the man’s grasp, but couldn’t.  
“What shall we do with you?” The man throw her to the ground.  
“Hey look! She got her ankle sprained!” Someone yelled.  
The man laughed hard and put his feet on Hana’s sprained ankle. She screamed in pain as tears fell from her cheeks.  
“It hurts! Don’t do that! Please!” She begged. But the crowd only laughed harder.  
“You heard that? The little Witch is begging for her life!” The crowd laughed harder. Hana started to sob.  
“I am not a Witch! I am only 12!” She said. But that fell on deaf ears as the man moved his foot on Hana’s ankle. She screamed in pain as more tears fell from her eyes.  
Suddenly, there was a loud **_CHUNK!_** in the distance. The crowd’s laugh went quiet as the noise was getting closer and closer at high speed.  
The ambient change to a red color and a deep and angry voice spoke.  
“ **TWEET BOP BEEP TWHEE!** ” The ground shook when a metallic sword hit the ground.  
The crowd looked with fear behind them. There he was, the killer of heroes, the Immortal armor, the fallen hero; Bastion.  
“ **TWEET BEEP ZHWU!** ” Bastion hit the ground again with his sword. The man holding Hana’s foot released her immediately, fearing for his life. Hana crawled to Bastion, not able to use her left ankle. The crowd was starting to retreat slowly before they started screaming and running toward the safety of their town.  
“Bas-Bastion!” Hana got up with some difficulty and wrapped her arms around her friend’s waist.  
“Beep boop tzwee chiirp Doowo?”  
“Yes. I’m fine. Just a sprained ankle.”  
Before Hana could say anymore, Bastion lifted her and started to carry her to their home.  
“H-Hey! Put me down Bastion! I am not a baby anymore!” She complained.  
“ **Beep boop chiiirp dtzwee dowoo beep tzwee**.” He answered.  
Hana sighed. Bastion is right. She knew that she cannot leave his side, no matter what. People believe that she’s a Witch, so they want her dead. If she just would have stayed with him, she’d never get her left ankle sprained.  
“I know I shouldn’t have left your side. I just wanted a gift for mom, y’know.”  
Bastion only looked down. Angela, also known as the Witch of the Wilds, always worked hard to keep them healthy and get everything they need. More exactly, to keep Hana healthy and what she might need. Hana always complain about Bastion not receiving anything, but he always tell her that her health and happiness is enough for him.  
Hana used a healing spell Angela taught her to heal her ankle, but cannot do much. She will need help of her mom. Hana’s affinity with magic started showing when she as 9, so Angela started teaching about magic and everything that has to do with it. Hana’s wish is to become like her mom, but she doesn’t want to be feared or hated. She sighed, knowing that that cannot be achieved. Their way back home was quiet and boring. Hana doesn’t know hen she fell asleep, but she woke up in her bed. She yawned and stretched her tired legs, only to find her left ankle patched up and no longer sprained. _‘Mom’s work.’_ She assumed. She got up, being gentle with her left ankle and walked towards the living room. Bastion wasn’t there though. _‘Must be with the animals outside.’_ She sighed and sat on the table. There is a cold plate with soup with a note on its side. She grabbed the note and read it aloud.  
“ _Hana, Bastion told me what happened, and while I am a little disappointed with you, I was relieved to find that you are ok. You know that you should not leave Bastion’s side, or leave home alone. I also know about your intentions of wanting to give me a gift. While I appreciate your intentions, it is enough for me to have you two with me. We will talk about that when I returned from the forest. In the mean time, heat this soup I made for you using magic._  
 _Love you._  
 _Angela._ ”  
Hana sighed, knowing that when Angela decided to talk with her for anything, it isn’t going to be pretty nor easy. Angela can be gentle, kind and considerate when she’s in good mood. But when something upsets her, she can be even a little cruel to others. Hana shook with that thought. ‘Well, I will have to accept any punishment mom will give me.’ Hana thought as she out the plate on her hands and focus magic on her hands to warm the plate so she can eat it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana was angry. Very angry. But couldn’t do anything about it. Angela grounded her for three days. She even put a spell to avid her to get out! Bastion went with her to the forest and collect some flowers and ingredients for Angela’s potions. Hana sighed, frustrated that she can’t even leave her room. Angela spoke with her about her escape to the town and nearly got killed.

Angela was very, _very,_ angry about her behavior and her way to break the rules she put on both Hana and Bastion. She still remembers it, for the conversation was the night before.

_ Hana was sitting a chair on the dining room playing with some special rocks she and Bastion made. After a few minutes, Angela walks into the house, carrying some products she got from one of her friends. When she sees her, Angela put the products on the table and faced Hana. _

_ “Hana.” She said a bit cold. _

_ “A-Angela. I-“ _

_ “How dare you to go to the town, knowing the dangers of doing so?!” She said, walking to Hana. Hana looked down to her lap, knowing that she cannot deny that fact. _

_ “I wanted something for you-“ _

_ “Don’t even say it, Hana. You don’t need to put your live at risk just to get me something I’d like. You know that you cannot go to the town without me or Bastion.” _

_ Hana looked up a little angry “Is always the same! I cannot go anywhere I want to go without one of you! It’s not fair! I can use magic as-“ _

_ “You cannot use your magic right away because you have it! You don’t have enough strength to use it for long periods of time! That’s why I am teaching you about how to use your magic properly and improve your stamina using it. Bastion doesn’t need to use magic, for his soul is only bounded to his armor. And his weaponry is full of my magic.” _

_ Hana looked at the table, clenching her fists.  _

_ “I just want to go wherever I want without that risk, mom.” She said, knowing that the words ‘mom’, ‘mother’ and ‘mommy’ can calm down Angela a bit. _

_ Angela sighed. ‘What am I going to do with you, dear?’ She thought. _

_ “Look, Hana. I understand your desire of going into town. True, there are more people, things to see, eat and buy. But people know about your link to me, and that put some fear on them. They will try not to capture you and treat you as a slave. No. They will torture you. Some even will try to kill you.” Angela lifted Hana’s head taking her chin. They were looking into each other’s eyes. _

_ “I love both of you. And I can’t tolerate loosing one of you. Bastion can resist more that you do. His armor can get destroyed and still be repaired. But you can’t. At least not yet.” Hana pulled away and looked to the window. “I am angry at you, and for you to learn, I will have to punish you, Hana.” Hana looked to Angela wide eyes. “You will be grounded for three days at house.” Hana couldn’t believe her ears. “But, Angela-!” _

_ “And, to avoid you from going anywhere, I will cast a spell on you that will avoid you from going out the house. After that time, I will lift the spell. Also you will have to do things in the house. Do not try to break the spell on your own, am I clear?” She said. _

_ Hana looked down again frustrated. She only nodded and left towards her room. Once there, she started crying angrily. _

__

A day has passed since. Hana sighed again. She already cleaned the house, made some soup for Angela when she returns and set the table for them to eat. She sit on her bed and looked at her hands and ankles. Yep. Angela’s magic is there. The spell wraps itself around her ankles, wrist and hands, and to the entrance of the house. If she tries to go outside, she will get pulled back into the house. Hana already tried to undo the spell, but failed. The spell wrapped even more around her, reaching to her torso and chest. Angela told her to not do it, yet Hana could not obey her for once. Angela explained that the spell wrapped more around her as a punishment for trying to beak it. _‘Great.’_ Hana thought. _‘Not only I got two more days grounded, but also this spell wrapped more around me.’_ Hana sighed again and went to the dining room. While she was going down the stairs, she heard some conversation on the room.

_ ‘It is Angela’s voice. But to who is she talking to?’  _ Hana slowly made her way down the stairs, making no sound. What she saw made her froze. Right there was standing the Reaper with a red woman.

“I understand that, you know.” The woman said.

Angela only smiled. But Hana knew it was an evil smile. She hid behind the wall, hoping that Angela or anyone didn’t see her.

“I think that it is time for our return, don’t you think, my friends?” Angela said in a cold tone that made Hana shiver.

“I will bring Junkenstein with his monster, then.” Said the Reaper as he disappears.

“I will gather my magic then, Angela. See you soon.” Said the woman as she too disappeared.

Angela sighed happily, knowing that she can get her revenge on that foolish king. She touched part of her chest, where her heart is. The wound that woman, Ana, managed to shoot at her a year ago, has healed, but there is still a scar. She then started gathering her magic around he body. Hana was overwhelmed by the amount of magic she’s currently feeling, as Angela gathered more and more of her magic. Hana couldn’t stand anymore of it and gasped, making Angela to stop.

“Hana! I didn’t know you were here.” She said approaching her adopted daughter.

Hana only looked at her with wide eyes and some fear. Angela smiled warmly and cupped her cheek, giving it a small squeeze.

“W... what was t-that?” Hana asked. Angela closed her eyes, still smiling.

“That was part of my magic. But you know that it’s rude to eavesdrop other people’s conversation. Let’s get you on your room. And stay there till I come to get you, okay?” 

“Why w-was it...?” Hana said.

“You aren’t still use at using magic, dear. That’s why you were so overwhelmed. But lets get you to your room now, ok?” Hana only nodded and let Angela guide her to her room. Once inside, Angela kissed her forehead and hugged her. Hana could hear Angela’s heart, calming her down a little. After a while, Angela pulled form the hug and made Hana sit on her bed. Then, before Hana knew it, she was asleep and fell onto Angela’s lap. Angela lifted her head and put it on the bed’s pillow. She did the same with her legs. Then she left the room and headed outside. She got a glimpse of Bastion playing with some animals and insects. She shook her head smiling. The guy is a charm, sacrificing his body to protect the girl he loves as a sister.

“Bastion! Can you come here?” She said. Bastion looked to her, and then walks to her.

“Beep?”

“I must leave the house for a while. Hana’s sleeping. Can you take care of the hose while I’m gone?” She asked. Bastion nodded. “Thank you.” Angela took her broom and flew towards the old castle, where her old good friend Dr. Junkenstein was. When she arrived, she saw the good doctor working again on his monster. Her friend Reaper was standing on his side.

“Jamison!” She sang. The doctor stopped doing what he was doing and looked behind him.

“Long time no see.” Angela said.

“M-miss Angela! I-I was-!”

“You don’t have to explain. We have a lot to discuss.” Angela said smiling.

**********

Hana woke up slowly. She didn’t know why she fell asleep in the first place. Leaving that thought aside, she yawned and stretched her body and sat on her bed. She looked to the window, and saw that it is already night time. She went to the door, remembering that Angela told her not to leave the room. She then opened the door and hesitantly inched closer her left arm out of the room. And as she expected, the spell reacted and held her hand in place, avoiding her exiting her room. She pulled back her hand and started jumping and growling with frustration. When she stopped, she was panting, upset at Angela.  _ ‘Now I’m grounded to my room?! Ugh!!’  _ She thought. She went to her bed and started punching it.

“Hana, I-“ Angela tried to say, but she saw Hana punching her bed and breathing hard. Angela leaned on the door, watching her adopted child having her tantrum like a teenage girl. After a while, Hana tired her self and sat cross legged in the middle on her bed. Angela entered the room, and Hana did nothing to acknowledge her. Angela then sat on the bed and put a hand on Hana’s back.

“Why did you ground me so much?” Hana whispered, her voice shaking. Angela sighed.

“I knew from the beginning that you’d have this episodes of rebellion. It’s natural after all.” Hana only clenched her fist. “But to answer your question, I had to do something. While I hate locking you to your room, I had to do it.” Hana then looked to Angela. Anger and hurt on her tearful eyes.

“But I’m not a child anymore.” She said.

“True, but you are still young, and can’t understand many things about the world. Bastion understands it. Or at least I believe he does. You are entering on your teenage years. That age is a difficult one. You believe that you can do anything, you are old enough and such. When in fact you aren’t. I watched your tantrum, and I understand that you are upset. But what I’m doing is for the for you.”

“The best for me or the best for  _ you _ ?” Hana said with venom. Angela stared at her, not showing any emotion. She then stood and looked down to Hana. Hana look to her.

“I will leave. You may get out from your room, but not from the house. When I arrive, I expect you to have an apology.” With that, Angela left Hana’s room and the house. Hana looked down, still angry at her. She watched Angela taking her broom and getting smaller as she goes to whatever she goes. Hana screamed in frustration and started messing her room.

Bastion heard the commotion and went to her room, only to find her breaking objects and making a mess.

“Tweet?”

“GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Hana screamed at him. Bastion was taken aback by that, and, to not making her more angry, left her.

Hana was left on her room, alone. She was breathing hard and fast. She was angry, upset, frustrated and hurt. When she managed to get her breathing calm, she started crying silently.

_ ‘Why everyone treats me like a child?’  _ She thought.  _ ‘I know I’m 12, but it’s just not fair!’ _

Her tantrum exhausted her. She laid on her bed and hugged herself as she cried. After a few minutes, she fell asleep again.

Angela arrived two hours later, having calmed herself down after what Hana told her. She knows full well Hana’s feeling. She was 12 too at some time. Her parents gave her the same treatment Angela is giving to Hana. _‘The best for me or the best for you?’_ While Angela knows that those are the hormones speaking, messing with Hana’s brain, it still hurts a bit. She sighed and went to Hana’s room. What she saw didn’t even surprise her, the room is a mess, and Hana just fell asleep over her bed, her arms near her head, her legs curled together into her small forming breasts, and some traces of tears on her cheeks. Angela entered the room and used magic to clean the room, restoring it to what was before she went outside. Angela then got closer to the child and placed a kiss on Hana’s forehead.

“I promise you that what I do is for the best for you. Even if you think otherwise.” Angela whispered, she then left the room, leaving the sleeping teenager to have her hours of sleep.

“Even if I have to do something that would change how you see me in the future.” She said as she then exited the house, searching for her favorite possessed soldier.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days has passed since Hana and Angela’s argument, and Hana started to see something strange with Angela. She arrives later than usual, and stays more time outside the house doing her own things. Every time Hana asks Angela about that, she always answers with _‘Don’t worry about it, dear.’_ And then she go outside. Bastion is always playing with animals, repairing parts of the house or gathering food. Hana stays on the house most of the time, trying to improve her magic skills using some of Angela’s books. So far, she hasn’t made any progress other than damaging herself and destroying some plates. Hana sighed and sat on the nearest chair. She looked to her shaky hands.

“Why can’t I use magic like mom?” She asks to herself. But was surprised to find a voice that answered her.

“Because you are doing it wrong, little one.” Hana looked behind her and found a red woman standing on the entrance of the house. Hana gasped, recognizing the woman.

“Satya.” She whispered.

“Been awhile since someone called me like that. It’s the Summoner now.” Satya said.

“Ok. But what do you meant that I was doing it in the wrong way?” Hana asks. Satya entered the house and went to the kitchen, using her own magic to repair the broken plates and cleaning the mess Hana did.

“Angela’s books are only for a Witch. Especially someone who is a necromancer like Angela.” Satya explained.

“But there are some healing spells that I can use too.” Hana countered.

“Everyone who has some affinity with magic can do a healing spell, dear.” Satya then took one of the books, reading it. “What you are trying to do, is a very complicated spell that can bring someone back from death. It is not an easy task. But for Angela is as easy as breathing.” Satya then looked to Hana.”Angela’s spent many decades improving her own magic. You, on the other hand, started to show your affinity with magic three years ago.” Satya said. Hana looked down, knowing to be true. Her first spell left a mess. She still remember that day.

 

_Three years ago..._

_Hana was playing on her bed with her toys. Her mother was out, gathering some flowers with Bastion. She always wait for them to arrive, even in night, but he always end up falling asleep waiting for them to arrive. She look to the window, hoping tat they are ok. It’s already pasted six pm, and they haven’t made it yet. She sighed and put her arms on the windowsill, resting her head over them._

_“I wish that mommy would bring me outside more often.” She said aloud. She then sat straight. “It’s too boring staying her at house all the time with little to do.” She groaned. “I know I’m 9, but I really wish that mom bring me out.” Looking to the forest for a few minutes, an idea came to her. Widening her eyes, as well as her lips into a smile, she stood and went to the kitchen._

_“I know mom told me not to cook by myself, but I want to do something that mom will like.” She gathered the necessary crockery to cook a soup, as well as some flowers, leafs and ingredients to do her soup. She sang as she cook, taking care not to burn the kitchen an herself._

_Hana was about to complete with the soup, when the door opened and both Angela and Bastion entered the house._

_“Hmm... smells very good. Who’s cooking?” Angela said. “Wait... the only one who is here is...”_

_“HANA!” Angela said as she then left the gathered things on the floor and run to the kitchen. When she entered, she found Hana making soup. Hana, noticing entering the kitchen, looked at her and smiled._

_“Hi mom! I was cooking for-“ Hana cut herself when a strange feeling passed trough her body. She gasped and fell into the floor, grabbing her heart and head._

_“Hana!” Angela said as she got closer to her adopted child. “What’s wrong, sweaty?” Angela’s clod hands took hold of Hana’s shoulder. The child was breathing hard and her pupils were dilated. Angela’s concern was replaced by surprise when she felt a wave of magic coming from Hana, she then saw a pink aura surrounding Hana’s body. Suddenly, some glasses, as well as the windows started to shatter and break and some kitchen tools started to levitate and fly around the room. Angela casted a spell around their bodies to avoid the pieces of glass harm them. After a few seconds, the pink aura disappeared, the tools and glass fell to the ground. The only noise filling the room is Hana’s fast breathing. Angela looked to her, noticing four pink marks on Hana’s cheeks, two on each._

_“Hana, can you hear me?” Angela said gently. Hana looked to her and instead of answering her, she hugged Angela. Angela hugged her back._

_“I feel weird, mom.” Hana said softly. Angela put a hand on Hana’s head, shushing her._

_“It’s over now, dear. It’s ok now.” Angela said._

_“What was that, mum?” Hana said on the edge of crying of pure terror. Angela kissed her forehead, caressing her hair and rubbing her back. The cooking pot long forgotten._

_“Magic dear. It was magic. Your own magic being manifested unconsciously to the outside.” Angela explained. At that, Hana’s eyes grew wide, pulling away from the embrace and looking to her mother._

_“What?” She said._

_“It was your magic, dear. You have magic inside you as well.” Angela smiled warmly._

_“That means that I can to the same things as you?” Hana asked, still not believing what she heard._

_Angela chuckled. “We don’t know that yet, sweetheart. But you can do some things with magic, yes.”_

_Hana looked down, and put her head over Angela’s chest, trying to find her heart._

_“I’m scared.” She finally said, shuddering and shaking._

_“Of what?” Angela asked softly._

_“Of not being able to control it.”_

_“Don’t be. I will help you with that.” Angela said, caressing her daughter’s hair. Bastion entered the kitchen, confused as to what happened._

_“Tweet?” He said._

_“Bastion, could you please cook something? Hana isn’t feeling very well. When you are finished, please bring it to her room.” Angela said as she took Hana into her arms. Bastion nodded and Angela carried Hana to her room._

Since that day, Angela started teaching her different kind of spells to use and how to control her magic to avoid making a mess. Hana sighed. While Angela has taught her how to control and use her own magic, she hasn’t taught her any more spells. Mostly because they are spelled that she cannot do for her age, and because her magic is still a mystery to Angela.

“Your magic comes from ancient times. Not even Angela knows how to teach you ho to use it. While she have the basics of it, as any magic, she cannot comprehend it on its fullest. Only you can teach you how to use your own magic.” Satya said.

“But how am I supposed to teach myself how to use my magic? I don’t even know how to use it completely! Only what mom taught me and that’s it.” Hana said. Satya walked to her and grabbed her head with both hands. The clawed hands appeared to be making harm to Hana’s cheeks, but they aren’t.

“Angela had to learn how to use her own magic. Many witches or mages taught themselves how to use their own magic. The first step is to know your magic.” Satya said.

“But how I will know my magic without help?” Satya took away her hands from Hana’s cheeks and started walking to the door.

“If you want to find out, I’ll be outside.” After that, the door closed. Hana sighed and thought about what Satya meant by that. Taking the hint, Hana walked outside, looking for Satya to help her. What she didn’t expect as a big red dragon laying on the ground. Hana tried to walked back into the house, only for the dragon to look at her.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, Hana.” Said Satya. “I just enjoy more this form than my human form.” Hana cautiously walked to Satya on her dragon’s form. She sat on the floor Wayne she was a few feet away.

“Okay. How can I learn my magic?” She asked. Satya’s big head lowered to Hana’s level, her yellow eyes watching her frame.

“Close your eyes.” Hana did was she was told.

“Now, start gathering your magic around your body. Grasp it. Feel it.” Hana did so, gathering her own magic around her body. A soft pink aura appeared around her. Hana did what she was told to do, and feel her magic.

“It feels... like a barrier... and something that can fire too...” she said as she continue to focus.

“Good. You are getting the hint of it. Continue. Go deeper.” Satya encouraged.

Hana did so, and found that her body now feels strange. Not like the first time she felt, but more in control. She then got the necessity to lift her hand and open it. And she did. What she did not expect, were some green bullets coming out from her left hand. They hit a tree, breaking it partially, but burning it a bit. Hana was shocked to see that happened. The pink aura disappeared surrounding her body. Hana looked to the tree, then to her hand.

“What...?”

“Nicely done little one! You seemed to have found a way to shoot green fire. Not a very usual spell, I must say.” Satya commented. Hana looked to her.

“Green fire?” Satya nodded.

“Indeed. It is way more powerful than the normal fire. It is even stronger than Bastion’s own fire. But that will happen when you have reached full control over it. Now, you only got the basic of it, so it doesn’t do more damage than a small burn of sun. Useful to heat cold rooms.”

“I also felt something like a barrier around me... I...  cannot explain it.”

“Hmm... maybe your magic is a combination of both attacking and defending. That is quiet interesting. I have no recollection of that magic before. Not even on the oldest books of magicians.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that your magic is quite unique, sweetheart.” Said a third voice. Satya and Hana looked to the road in front of the house and found Angela over her broom. Se landed and took it on hr hands. Hana stood and went to hug her. Angela looked to Satya.

“I see that you are teaching her, hm?” She said.

“Her magic is rare. You know that. I was just teaching her how to feel it more often, that’s all.” Satya said.

“While I appreciate it, please ask me next time.” Angela said. Satya nodded and took off, flying to her castle. Angela then looked to Hana. She a watching her into her eyes.

“Hana, I’m sorry for leaving you these days, but now I’m a bit free. We can start again on how to use your magic again.”

Hana nodded and Angela led her into her room, where they would train. Angela just hope that Reaper give the man of Aldersbrunn the warning to get ready. Her only regret, is to leave Hana and Bastion behind. Especially Hana. She hasn’t even seen the prettiest things in the world as she did long ago. Those were good times. Until the people started seeing her as a danger. They tied to kill her putting her into the bonfire. Her thirst of revenge is so great that she-

“Angela? Are you ok?” Hana’s voice bought Angela back to the present time. She looked to her daughter and smiled.

“Yes. Just thinking on some things that I have to do.” She answered. Hana though, didn’t look convinced, but dropped the subject. She instead focused on the task Angela gave her: concentrate her magic on her hands and leave it there as long as she can.

While Hana was doing that, Angela looked to her. A sad smile on her face.

_‘What I want to do, would definitely change your view of me. But that’s the price to pay if you really want to live with the rest of the people.’_


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed since Hana found more about her magic, and she was getting worried each day. Angela told them to stay on the house until she came back, but it’s been four days and she hasn’t arrived yet. The longest time she was out were three days. Even if Angela told them to not worry, Hana still does. She lost her home, and she doesn’t want to loose her mother too. Hana sighed, laying her head on the table with her arms bellow it.

“Did she say when she was due to arrive?” Hana asked Bastion. He looked to her. Then shook his head. Hana sighed again and put her head further into her arms. Suddenly, they heard something breaking on the outside. Old habits and a sense of danger came to Bastion. His soft blue soul turned red and he went to check. Hana was a bit scared. She knew that Bastion could take care of himself, but she couldn’t get the feeling that something entered the house. And it wasn’t an animal. Hana sensed two presences. One was closer than the other. A small click sound made her look up, and found a person looking to her. The person appeared to be a man and has a sword on its back, wearing a straw hat with a black coat. He had a metallic jaw. But what scared her more were his eyes. His eyes were focused on her, waiting for the moment to strike at something. No... not to strike at something. To strike at _her_. Realizing it, she stood up and started running to the door. She heard the man moving as well. But he was faster than her. The man catches her and held her by her throat. She squirm but stopped when she felt a knife on her throat.

“Do not intent to move. Tell me where’s the Witch of the Wilds.” The man said.

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Hana said. _‘Bastion, I need you.’_ She thought, putting as much emotion to hat thought as possible.

“Do not lie to me.” The man answered.

“I don’t know where Angela is!” Hana said. She felt the knife no cutting a small part of her skin.

“I told not to-“ the man was then thrown across the kitchen. Hana fell to the ground, and saw Bastion’s big sword in front of her. Looking behind her, she saw Bastion standing protectively. Hana then heard the wind bing cut and Bastion’s sword making contact with metal. Then another and another. Hana then felt Bastion’s magic surrounding his sword, lighting it with red fire. The man looked to them and took his sword from his back. Green magic surrounded the blade as well.

“ _Ryū_ _jin no ken wo kurae!_ ” The man said and dashed to them at high speed. Both blades clashed together, breaking furnitures, window, glasses, plates and the like.

“Stop!” Hana screamed, strong pink aura surrounding both her and Bastion, making the man’s sword useless. The man, surprised by that decided to retreat. Bastion followed him with Hana on his back. When they reached outside, they found a purple man with an octopus face talking to the unknown man.

“Genji, you shouldn’t have made so much trouble. I told you before we got here that I did not feel the Witch in that house.” Said the purple man.

“But the girl there knows where she is!” He answered.

“Answers cannot come to you by force, my student. Look.” The purple man said gesturing to the damaged house. “You damaged their house.”

“I-“ the man tried to say.

“I understand your wish to overcome the Witch’s curse, Genji. But that is not the way to do it.”

“I apologize Master.” The man said.

“It is ok, my student. Now.” The purple man then turned to face Hana and Bastion. “You must apologize to them. Especially with the lady.”

“Umm...” Hana said. The man that tried to kill her came to them and bowed.

“I apologize for my sudden actions. I lost my temper.” He said. Bastion though, tried to cut i half the man. Use to his quick reflexes, the man called Genji dodged the attack and jumped back to where the purple man is standing.

“Now now, we didn’t come here for a fight.” The purple man said. Hana, holding the wound on her throat with magic healing it, spoke.

“Then why did your companion attack me?” She said.

“His judgement was clouded. His anxiousness of gettin the curse on his body from the Witch of the Wilds was bigger than his judgement’s clearness. I apologize for Genji’s actions.” He said.

“Who are you two?” Hana asked.

“I am Zenyatta. And this is my student, Genji. Before he could die, the Witch of the Wilds put a curse on him, avoiding him from getting peace.”

“Angela put on you a curse? I find that hard to believe.” Hana said.

“Why do you say that?” Asked Genji.

“Angela hasn’t harmed anyone since we have been living with her! You are lying!” Hana said.

“Angela?” Genji said.

“Some say that the Witch’s true name is Angela. I wasn’t skeptical of that until now.” Zenyatta said. “But still, even if she hasn’t done harm in a few years doesn’t mean that she hasn’t in the past _or_ would do in the future.”

“But she’s healed me when I was sick and gave me and Bastion a home!” Hana said.

“Wait, did you say Bastion? The Hero of many kingdoms? The hero that fell into darkness and no one can defeat?” Genji Asked shocked. Zenyatta didn’t show any of that.

“The very same, but those stories are just exaggerations. Bastion didn’t fell to darkness. He just made a deal with mom. He is bounded to his armor forever in exchange of my health.” Hana explained.

“I find that hard to believe.” Said Genji, the same sentence Hana said.

“Let us not get into quick conclusions, Genji. If those stories were correct, then Bastion here would have killed you.” Zenyatta said.

“Kill me? Master, I cannot die because of the curse.” Genji said.

“While that is true, do not forget that Bastion was well respected even in your family. You told me that once. Bastion helped many kingdoms fighting against the forces of darkness across the world. He’s got more experience than you or me on this world. Remember that.” Genji didn’t respond, knowing that what his master was saying was true.

“Now, let us help you fixing your house. Then you can tell your story.” Zenyatta said. Bastion made a series of noises, and Hana translated it.

“Bastion says that he doesn’t trust you. But he’ll let you help us with the house.”

Genji tried to say something, only for Zenyatta cutting him off. “I appreciate it, Bastion.” They then went to the house and started fixing it.

 

When they finish it, they sat outside, contemplating their work.

“Thanks. We... appreciate your help.” Hana said.

“It was the least we could do for breaking into your house. Now.” Zenyatta said as he then sat closer to the ground, some balls with eyes appearing into sight. “You can start telling me your story.” He said. Hana sat on the grass, while Bastion remained standing near Hana, his sword still on his hand.

“Bastion doesn’t seem to trust us enough yet.” Genji said.

“After you tried to kill me, he won’t trust you so easily. You may get his trust, but only through actions.” Hana said. Genji nodded in understanding as Hana started telling them their story. After that, both Zenyatta and Genji remained silent for a while.

“I now see why you wouldn’t think that Angela could do some of the things we told you before.” Zenyatta said. “But you were deceived by her. May be because you were too young, or because she doesn’t want you to change your way of looking at her. My hypothesis is that she wants you to be able to travel into different towns without being chased. But, have you wondered why any town chases you for just living with Angela?” Zenyatta said. Hana shook her head.

“It is because Angela has done a lot of harm in the past on many towns and kingdoms. Her prices for her help are high. Sometimes they cannot be paid, and the people that made a deal with her transform into her servants. You, somehow, managed to get a low price. May be because of you youth six years ago, or because she couldn’t fight Bastion. He was a powerful man once. Even the King of Aldesbrunn both respected and feared him. And with her magic, his power increased greatly. Genji’s ancient dragon, bounded to him, couldn’t stand against him. I feared that he might get too much power to control it one day, and gets loose on it.” Zenyatta said.

Hana looked to Bastion, and he only nodded, making what Zenyatta said of him is indeed true.

“I do not know why the Witch decided to have you on her home and actually live with her. But maybe Bastion’s soul is important to all realms. And the most wanted.”

“Important to all realms? What does that mean?” Hana asked.

“Hana, there are many more realms than we can see or feel. The sky is where all souls go when their bodies die. Some can avoid that to happen, like Angela.” Genji said. “There is also a realm in the underground, called Underworld, where the most evil souls go. There is also the fairy realm, where all fairies are, as well as some mythological creatures, like my dragon. They aid some clans and entities during either war or difficult tasks. We have then the forgotten realm, where souls that still have grudges and hatred go, and they cannot go to another realm until they have find peace. They usually cause trouble and try to get other people’s soul for their purposes. Then, there is the realm of the Gods, where the most gifted people go to live with them. If Bastion’s soul is wanted by all of the realms, then he’s a direct descendant from them. May be he’s a god, or has power from them. Either way, whatever realm that have his soul won’t get bothered by anyone. That is why you haven’t been attacked by any town yet. At the sight of him, they run, because they heard the stories of him, and what he can do when he’s angry.” Genji said.

“So... Bastion cannot be defeated at all... and his power would someday corrupt him...” Hana said.

“I know it is much to digest, Hana. But as you told me, both of you were sick. Many realms were prepared to get his soul. But all of that changed when he seek help from the Witch of the Wilds. She used her magic to avid his soul to go to any of the realms. That set off alarms on them. But couldn’t do anything about it, for a deal cannot be broken.” Zenyatta said.

“How do you know all of that?” Hana asked.

“I was given this vessel to inhabit it. I seek knowledge of this world, and then I report back to my people. I do know much about Angela and the realms. But most of it is ancient knowledge. I could be wrong as to why Angela took you both inside her life. But that is what I think.” Hana nodded.

“Master, we should leave. There is no use for us staying here any longer. We should seek for more intel about the attacks on different towns” Genji said standing. Zenyatta looked to his student and got higher into the air. Then turned to Hana and Bastion.

“It was a pleasure to meet you too. I hope that we could see each other again.” Zenyatta said. Then, he a Genji made their way back to the road ahead. Hana and Bastion watched them go. When they loose their sight, Hana stood and Bastion put his sword back to his back.

“What did Genji mean ‘attacks on different towns’?” Hana said looking to her friend. Bastion shrugged his shoulders, confused as well. Hana look to the road, a smile forming on her lips.

“I think I know what we would be doing.” She said. Bastion looked to her, then to the road, and made a sound closer to a sigh. Hana looked to him still smiling. And he nodded.

“Excellent!” Hana said as she and Bastion made their way back to the house. She was going to need a lot of money, clothes and food. While they don’t have a big bag, Bastion’s armor is big enough to put all of those things inside.

“It is going to be like that until we can get a bigger bag. Don’t worry about that Bastion.” Hana said. “Besides, I have the feeling that I could learn more about my power if we travel.” She said. Bastion only titled his head to a side.

“Tweet?”

“I don’t know where we should go first. But that’s the excitement of any adventure, isn’t it?” She said. Bastion put his head back to its original position.

“Tweeet boop chirp.” He said. Hana sighed.

“Fine. I’ll staying with you at all times.” She said. After putting the shield on the house like Angela taught them, they set their course to the nearest town.

“The nearest town is about half day away. The same town that wanted to kill me.” Hana said.

“Beep.”

“I know, I know! I’ll be by your side when we are there.” She then looked to him. “Just try not to destroy the town like the last time.” And with that, the started their travel, seeking intel about those attacks and searching for Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made Bastion too powerful and all, but the reason would be revealed in future chapters, don't worry about that. Anyway, what do you think about this and how the story is going? Let me know :)


	5. Chapter 5

Both Bastion and Hana went to the town that wanted to kill Hana to gather information. They were hoping to get any intel they could, but instead the townspeople run away from them. Some entered their houses, others left the village. Both Hana and Bastion were left over the entrance, unsurprised at that. Hana sighed.  
“What we were hoping to achieve coming here anyway? We knew that they’d run from us. Or, more likely, run away from you.” She said. Bastion look to the town, and decided to enter.  
“Bastion! Wait!” Hana said, but Bastion didn’t stop. She cursed mentally and followed him. He was going into an Inn and entered. Hana did too and found that everyone was looking at them in fear.  
“The fallen hero...” someone murmured.  
“Oh no... has he come to kill us?” Another one said. More and more murmurs were spoken into the Inn. Some tried to leave the building, but found that they couldn’t, for Hana was standing on the door, and didn't want to do something to her fearing that Bastion would do something over that. Bastion moved to the desk and put a piece of paper on it. He then started writing something with his finger with magic on them. After a few seconds, Bastion lifted the paper and it read HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT SOME ATTACKS? The owner of the inn was the first one to recover. He cleared his throat before speaking.  
“There are some rumors going on about attacks on many towns. The attackers could be the Reaper or an unknown flying being. The few survivors tell not go to those places, for some of the dead can return to the living world as zombies. Many tried to fight them, but they always ended dying. Thanks to those attacks, the towns started fortifying to avoid surprise attacks” Hana decided to enter the inn to ask some questions.  
“Have you heard something about the Witch of the Wilds?”  
“Not much. It is said that she usually send those attacks, and that she waits until they are done to go there. What she does is a mystery still.” He said.  
“What is the the nearest town that has been attacked?” Hana asked.  
“You live with that Witch, you should know little one.” The owner said a bit angry. But that anger was replaced with fear as the owner saw Bastion’s blue light turning into a red one.  
Hana turned to Bastion when the owner’s face became pale. “Bastion, calm down. Let me handle this.” Hana said. Though Bastion was still with that red color, he didn’t do anything. Hana turned to the owner. “While it is true that we live with her, she hasn’t told us where she goes or what she does these days. That is why we are asking you about that.” She said. The man crossed his arms across his chest, thinking.  
“Hmmm... now that you mentioned those attacks, not far from here, a town was attacked in the north. No survivors left. The only people that go there are just bandits to get anything worth. Though, as I said, no one returned from those places.” He said. Hana nodded.  
“Thank you. Sorry for the mess here!” Hana said as she made her way to the door, Bastion following.  
“Ok, new goal, the town in the north is known as... Balisc?” She said in a questioning voice. She looked to Bastion, but he only shook his head. “Ok, then. Let’s go.” She said.  
Their travel was an uneventful one for the most part. That is, until Bastion detected something behind them. Taking out his sword and activating his magic, he turned, but found nothing. Hana noticed his actions, and turned to him.  
“Bastion? What’s wrong?” She said. Bastion through, didn’t respond, and took her arm to bring her closer to his armor.  
“Bastion! What is going on?!” She said.  
“My my. But isn’t Angela’s girl and host warrior? What are you doing here, darling?” A cold and creepy voice as heard. “I didn’t expect you to get out from her house by now. But it seemed that you friend here is a good detector. What you’d expect from Bastion.” A pale woman exited the bushes.  
“Moira...” Hana said a bit afraid. Angela told her to never, _ever_ , getting closer to her, for she uses humans and other beings for her own experiments.  
It is said that she even used her husband for her own experiments. Cruel and terrible experiments. Her husband was never the same again, and because of that, and by the gods' doing, she was turned into a Banshee, beings that herald the deaths of loved ones. But death on Moira's hands is painful and long. Moira started walking around them, Bastion’s focus on her completely.  
“When I heard that Angela returned to her old ways, I thought that I maybe could make a visit to her house and stay with you two, but you saved me the trip there coming outside on your own.” Moira smiled a wrecked smile. “Now I have to test your abilities for myself.” She said. Before Bastion or Hana could do or say something, Moira disappeared in the shadows. Bastion was looking around for Moira as Hana clung tighter on Bastion.  
“You know... I can give you the answers you seek...” Hana heard a whisper on her ear and a cold nail on her neck. Bastion heard the whisper and moved fast to strike the Banshee, but she disappeared again, appearing in front of them.  
“You know, Angela is really into something. Something big. I... _could..._ tell you what she’s doing... if you cooperate with me.” She said in a creepy and slow voice that sent shivers through Hana’s back. Bastion answered by shooting fire to the woman with his sword, hitting her badly. She hissed in pain and disappeared form view.  
“Such great power locked away inside that armor! You could be so much more!” Moira said as she then gather her own magic on her hands. “I will destroy that armor and take your soul! And the girl shall become my new puppet!” Moira the released her magic in a powerful blast towards the pair. Bastion put himself in front of the blast, trying to take the damage and protect Hana, But the impact was greater than he expected, and he was sent flying to a tree. Moira then gathered her magic again on her hands and fired a beam to Hana. What she did not expect, was a bright pink aura surrounding Hana’s body, taking the form of a ball and receiving most of the damage from Moira’s beam. Bastion, who recovered from the impact, went to Hana’s side, knowing that she won’t hold much against the Banshee. He pushed Hana from the beam and shoot at the Banshee, succeeding on injuring her again, making her fall back a bit and stopping her attack.  
“Tsk. You really are into protecting her, don’t you?” Moira said, gathering again her magic, but instead, two purple orbs appeared on her hands. “Let’s see if you can hold against these!” She then throw the purple orbs to the pair, intending on weaking them enough for her to bring them to her place.  
Bastion did his best to resist the purple orbs, but Angela’s magic that chain him to his armor started to dwindle, making his control over his armor hard. Moira laughed at his squirming sight. Hana meanwhile, saw the orbs and felt her strength leaving her body. Wanting to take them away from her, she put her hands in front of her, and something happened. Another aura appeared in from her hands, but its color was green. The aura somehow absorbed the purple orb and faded. She looked to her hands, then to Bastion, watching him squirm bellow the purple orb.  
“Bastion!” She screamed, pushing her arms to her friend and the same green spell appeared, absorbing the orb that was affecting Bastion.   
Moira’s laugh stopped and looked to Hana with wide eyes.  
“Impossible...” she whispered. Before she could do something else, Bastion appeared on her side with the intention on strike her down. Dodging the strike, Moira decided to disappear from their sight. Bastion’s red light turned into his soft blue and went to check on Hana. He found her unconscious on the floor. Gently, he took her small frame and carried her towards the next town.

**************

Hana woke up slowly, keeping her eyes closed. She felt like she run a marathon for three days without stopping. All her body ache and feels heavy. Opening her eyes slowly, she began to realize that she was on a soft bed, and that the sun is out. Birds are chirping and singing their morning songs. With difficulty, she managed to sit, even when her body feels stiff.  
“Ugh... what happened?” She whispered putting a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes. She shook gently her head, trying to shook the tiredness from her mind. She then opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in a room. A bit small, but it has all of the accommodations that were needed. The bed was big enough for two persons. Two nightstands on each side of the bed. One of them, has a clock. Hana sat on the edge of the bed, trying to remember what happened when the door opened. A pale woman entered the room with a tray of food. The woman looked to Hana, and a smile appeared on her lips as she realized that she was awake.  
“You are awake! Good. We were starting to think that you would be out for some more time.” The woman said, a Chinese tone evident on her voice.  
“Where... where am I? Where is Bastion?” Hana asks. The girl sat beside Hana and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“You are safe. My name is Mei-Ling Zhou. Your... friend brought you here two days ago, asking for help. You were unconscious when he... arrived. At first we weren’t sure if we should help him, but when I saw you, I just had to lend you help. Your friend is out while my... partner... takes care of some things. They help each other on some tasks around the town when they are together these. So far, he’s been helping us with some troubles.” The woman, Mei, said.  
Hana tried to stood, but a firm arm on her shoulder avoided her from doing so.  
“You shouldn’t try to stand yet. You are still recovering from what you did. You need to rest.”  
“What... do you mean?” Hana asked as Mei helped her getting back inside the bed’s blankets.  
“You just started using your magic, don’t you?” Mei said. Before Hana could answer, Mei continue. “You very young, and your magic is a bit... how to say it? A bit unstable for now. You used an amount of magic that your body couldn’t just handle yet, making you pass for two days. I wouldn’t suggest you to use it for a few days, for you could harm yourself or the ones you love.” She said.  
“But what about our journey for Angela? We have to-agh!” Hana then grabbed her head with both hands. It feels like something wanted to crush her head. Mei, expecting that, brought a small cloth soaked on some kind of liquid to Hana’s head, taking away her hands from it. Mei put the cloth on Hana’s forehead, slowing down her fast breathing and easing the pain.  
“What happened?” Hana said in a shaky voice.  
“Side effects of the medicine we gave you. It will avoid your magic to suddenly surfing without proper control. And for your journey for the Witch of the Wilds.” Hana stiffens a bit hearing Mei saying Angela’s most known name. “You’ll stay here so we can teach you how to properly use your magic.”  
“But-!” Mei’s lifted a hand to stop Hana from continuing her argument.  
“I know you wish to search for her, but you cannot do anything for now. You could get yourself killed on this journey if you don’t get control over your magic. Your friend... Bastion wasn’t it? Will also stay here. Don’t worry about Angela. She won’t do anything in some time. Time enough for you to learn more about your magic.” Mei said. She then stood and brought the tray to Hana. Helping to get seated on the bed, Mei started feeding Hana with food.  
“You know, I can feed by myself.” Hana complained. Mei chuckled.  
“I know. But as I said, you need to rest. And that means that you must be still for another day in order for you to get healed. Don’t worry, I will make sure that someone come here to make you company.”  
“What about Bastion?” Hana asked, taking a bit from the offered food.  
“He’s currently at the mountains taking care from some creatures that were a pest for us. He should arrive by noon or so.” Mei answers.  
“How.. how much time we will stay here?” Hana asked, dreading the answer.  
“The necessary. I assure you that Angela won’t do anything big.”  
“What about those towns being attacked? If she was there, then we can-“  
“Those towns are either empty or full of walking dead. And, the rest of the towns are preparing in case something happens. During that, Angela can’t nor will do anything, knowing that she cannot take out now these towns.” Mei answered. “While this town tolerates magic users, they fear the Witch of the Wilds. And with good reason. When they heard about the Witch’s child was here, they wanted to kill you. But your friend made clear that he’d destroy the town if they touch you. A threat that wasn’t very accepted by my partner. She can be a bit scary when she wants to, but she knows that she cannot fight Bastion. He was a hero for many. Now though...” Mei sighed. “When the news came that he sold his soul to the Witch of the Wilds, many started thinking that he was a traitor. Many still thinks that he is a traitor. We never heard nor knew what happened or why he did it. But I always consider that, whatever reason he had, it was worth it. At least for him.” Mei then look to Hana. “What about you? How did you end with the Witch of the Wilds?”  
“Bastion’s doing.” Hana said, avoiding eye contact.  
“What do you mean?” Mei asked.  
Hana sighed, looking to Mei. “Six years ago, Bastion and I were sick. I was the most sick of us. We got a very dangerous illness. He tried everything he knew on healing to help me. Nothing worked. He even went to the Lady of Aldersbrunn, the King’s wife, Ana, to help me. She said that there was no hope for me, but that there was hope for him if he just let her heal him. He refused, claiming that he’d only accept that help when I got better. That’s what I remember them saying. And with Bastion's desperation to find a cure for me, he went to the Witch, knowing full well the prices for her deals. She told him that she can heal me, but that we have to stay with her, and that when he dies, his soul would be put on his armor.” Hana explained.  
“And he accepted...” Mei whispered. Hana nodded.  
“I don’t know more details about that. Only that when I woke up, Angela was checking on me. She looked at me with warm smile and explained everything to me. I was shocked to hear what would happen to Bastion, but she assured me that he won’t die. No matter what happen to his armor. Since then, we have been living with her. And three years ago, my affinity with magic started showing. Angela taught me some healing spells, but no more than that.”  
“That explains why you can’t control very well your magic. Angela hasn’t taught you much.”  
“Well. I received a bit of help from a... friend. But that’s it.”  
“Hmm... well, now that I know his reasons to go to the Witch, I can tell that it was well worth it.” Mei said.  
“It was?”  
“That’s what I think. I don’t know other people, but his actions were full of determination, love and responsibility. The last one because he knew what could happen. I think that seeing you safe, healthy and happy is just enough for him to continue doing what he’s been doing.” Mei’s hand went to grab Hana’s own.  
“Right now, you entered start a difficult part on your life, which is normal, and it will get harder as years pass by. Bastion does too. But when you got angry at him or annoyed by something, remember that he loves you, just like you love him back.” She said. Hana looks at Mei with wide eyes.  
“I... I...” she tried to say. Mei smiled.  
“Having such a great friend like him, is better than finding a diamond. Remember always that.” Mei said before soaking again the cloth and putting it again on Hana’s forehead. She then stood with the empty tray and went to he door. Before she left the room, she looked to Hana.  
“One more thing. All of your belongings are on the closet. Tomorrow I will aid you getting dressed. And don’t worry if you can’t understand what I told you. You’ll understand it one day. ” And with that, Mei left Hana alone on the room.   
Hana’s mind raced faster than she can control. She tried to digest well what has been told to her, but just couldn’t. She was tired, worried and anxious. Before she knew it, she fell asleep, not knowing that Mei lighted up an incense outside to help her sleep.

Mei walked to the kitchen, finding her partner there.  
“How is she?” She asked.  
“She’s fine, Zarya. She just needs time and resting.”  
Zarya crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Good. Did you tell her that she have to learn to use her magic?”  
Mei nodded. “I did. She was a bit reluctant on doing so, but since Angela can’t do much with how the towns are reinforcing themselves, it’d be enough time for Hana to learn more about her magic.”  
“What else did you find out?”  
Mei looked to Zarya with teary eyes. “I found out why Bastion went to the Witch.” She said. Zarya’s eyes frowned and straightened on her chair. “It was for power, isn’t it?” She said. But Mei shaking her head surprised her.  
“It was because he was desperate looking for help.” Mei said, explaining everything that Hana told her to her lover.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days has passed since Hana and Bastion arrived to Volskaya, a vey old town lead by the Volksaya family through generations, the place where they found both Zarya and Mei. The family is very open minded for those who has affinity to magic, making Volskaya town the perfect place to train and know if you have magic. Mei and Hana started training on Hana’s magic, pushing her to her limits. Bastion still does errands outside the town, mayoress Katya Volksaya still was in doubt about Bastion’s intentions. Right now, the mayoress and Zarya watched as Mei and Hana trained together. The younger one panting after a long and difficult spell.

“Ok. I think that is enough for now.” Volskaya said. Mei looked at her as Hana catches her breath.

“Understood, miss Katya. Hana let’s finish for today.” She said.

Hana immediately fell to her knees, panting hard and fast. Sweat fell from her face, arms and exposed stomach. Since they didn’t have training clothes for someone as young as Hana, they opted that she use a short pant and one tight-piece clothe around her chest. _‘Since your magic is unstable, using it at the level we are going to do will most likely destroy your clothes, leaving you naked. This clothes are design for that, and because your skin is out, it’ll be easier to use your magic in the future.’_ Mei’s words run through Hana’s head. At first she was reluctant to use those clothes, but after using her magic, it proved to be the right choice. She always felt her magic strain her clothes. Sometimes it was uncomfortable to use her magic with that amount of clothes she liked to use. _‘It is a wonder how they didn’t get destroyed when you faced that Banshee. Even when you were a bit far, I could still felt it.’_

After catching her breath, Hana walked to the table and drank a full bowl of water.

“The training left you exhausted.” Zarya commented on her side.

“Yeah...” Hana panted. “I’m still trying to get further, but I can’t.” She admitted. Zarya put a hand over Hana’s shoulder, feeling the fast breaths the girl was taking.

“You have made good progress these days. You have pushed yourself passed your limits. Do not feel bad because you can’t control a spell.” Zarya said.

“But if I’m not ready for when mom acts, how I will be able to stop her?” Hana asked out of breath. Zarya smiled a sighed.

“I will give you an advice. Perseverance is the key. You won’t get too far by just forcing yourself. You could harm yourself in doing so. Just train and train, reaching your limits every day and in time, you’ll be able to do whatever you want.” Zarya said. Hana looked down, swallowed and nodded. She then went to the bathroom to get a long bath. The dirt and sweat makes her itchy and uncomfortable. When she arrived, she asked the maid there if she could bring her spare clothes. The maid nodded and left.

Hana took off her clothes and stepped inside the bath, letting the hot water to relax her aching muscles, take away the dirt. Hana sighed happily. _‘Best thing after a long training.’_ Hana thought. She washed her body with the soap they gave her. She heard the maid entering the bathroom, and then leaving. _‘Must have left the clothes I asked.’_

 

Zarya and Mei walked behind Katya. The mayoress wanted tp talk to them about something, but didn’t say what. They then entered her office, she sat on her chair, her desk in front of her while Zarya and Mei sat on the spare chairs in front of her. Katya watched the two women in front of her. Then, she spoke.

“Do you know why I called you?” She asked.

Zarya and Mei looked at each other confused. Then looked to the mayoress and shook their heads. Katya sighed.

“I am sure that you have felt the magic that girl posses.” She said.

“Yes. It is still unstable, due to her entering the teenager years. But in time that will change. She’s made good progress so far. If she continue like that, then she should be able to master what I can teach her regarding on her magic.” Mei said.

“Hmm... but still... even if it’s because she is now a teenager, people from the town is very worried about her loosing control.” Katya said.

“I’m sure that they are just paranoid on that-“

“No, Mei. They are not. This town was made to everyone that have affinity with magic, but since Hana and Bastion arrived, they are afraid that they do something to the town. They haven’t told me this yet, but I can se through their eyes that they believe that the two of them are under the control of the Witch.”

Zarya’s eyes widened ad Mei’s own looked away. “I know you have faith in the girl, Mei. Especially with her magic. It is rare to see someone with MEKA magic these days. And there is something that you haven’t told her. And it bothers me greatly.” Katya said. Mei looked to her, shock on her face as Katya continues. “If she cannot control her magic, her magic will destroy her.” She said in a dark and serious voice. Mei sighed and looked down, knowing full well that is right what the mayoress said is true. Hana must have full control over her magic if she wants to survive. The mayoress sat straight on her chair.

“When you were going to talk to her about that, Mei?” She asked.

“I don’t know...” she admitted. Katya sighed and closed her eyes.

“You realize that you have to tell her... right?”

“... I do.” Mei said. Katya opened her eyes again, and looked to both women in front of her.

“A week. You will have a week to tell her about that and what she inherited. If you haven’t told her that in a week, I will have Zarya here to tell her for you.” Katya said sternly. Ignoring the shock on Mei’s face, she turned to Zarya.

“I hope that you will tell her that, if Mei can’t.” She said. Zarya only nodded I’m response.

“Then, you are dismissed.” She said. The two women nodded and left. More likely Zarya nodded, Mei just stood and left. Zarya looked at her lover worried. She put a hand on her shoulder and Mei looked at her.

“I know you want to protect her, dorogoy, but she must know of her power.” She said. Mei looked down.

“I know, mi táng. I know.” She said.

 

 

Bastion arrived after noon, and brought the head of a monster that terrorized the town for some time now. He went to the Mayoress’ office to deliver the head. She was quite impressed by his task, not really believing that he’d actually succeed.

“You have done well, Bastion. If the isn’t more for you to say, you may leave.” Katya said. Bastion nodded and left her office, going to the plaza to see the plants, and hope to Hana to either finde him or call him. On his way to the plaza, he found the people of the town looking at him with weary eyes. Some have hatred and disappointment. He doesn’t care, though. He knew the consequences of making the deal. Of him being then called traitor. The only two important things on his mind are Hana and Angela. It doesn’t matter what they say about Angela, she saved Hana, and gave her a place to live, as well as education. And that is enough for him to keep going with the deal. It is because Hana wants so badly to bring Angela back home that made him come on this travel. Even if Angela wouldn’t do anything, he will protect Hana at all costs. Even if he has to earn the hatred of people around him.

Finding the pool’s plaza, he watched as some feathers fell into the water. How some of the fish there eat insects floating over the water. The reflection of him on the water reminds makes him think of all the times he used the armor as a human, when he fought serving the King of Aldersbrunn, protecting the people there. As when he fought against demonic forces alone. When he used to take his sword and faith for Justice and Honor. Until he and Hana got sick and he went seeking the Witch’s help. And when he died and his soul was put on his now enchanted armor. He may not get the rest many wish he should have, but as long as he is with Hana, that’s ok with him.way. Many says that he lost his honor, even the King of Aldersbrunn believes so. But he does ave honor. He found it protecting the most important person to him, and the person who saved her. No matter what people would think of him. Angela is a member of his family. And the both of them, he and Hana, will bring her back.

Bastion felt something hitting his armor’s back. Turning around, he found a boy on his teenager years looking at him with angry eyes.

“Why are you here?!” Asked the boy in front of him. “You don’t belong here! And neither is that girl! You should have stayed with that Witch!” He said. At that, Bastion’s soft blue orb turned to a soft orange and looked away. While he can stand people talking to him like that, it is getting more annoying every day.

“Lucas! Don’t you dare speaking to him like that! He can kill you!” Said a woman. Bastion guessed that it was the boy’s mother.

“But he made a deal with that Witch! The same that took away my father and uncle!” The boy said, gathering more rocks to throw at Bastion. A crowd started to form around them, whispering about the boy’s sake. His mother, trying so hard to stop her child from doing something reckless failed miserably. When the boy started insulting Hana, that is when Bastion couldn’t - won’t - tolerate it any longer. He stood, now red orb glowing, and went to where the boy is. The boy, now full of fear, stepped back until he fell onto his butt. People now completely afraid of what Bastion is about to do. Bastion only looked at boy. The boy looked into Bastion’s orb, feeling completely out from his body. It was lie Bastion could see through his soul. Until a strong voice spoke.

“What is going on?” Zarya asked. At the sound of her voice, Bastion looked at her, his orb now changing to its soft blue again. He then pointed to the boy, then to the rocks and Zarya sighed.

“Lucas, come over here. Tell your mother to come as well.” She said.

“But he was the one who-“ the boy, Lucas, was interrupted by Zarya.

“No buts. Miss Katya stated that Bastion is not to be bothered when he is on the city. He does what we cannot. Now, go to the Mayoress’s office with your mother. Miss Katya will talk to you.” Knowing that he cannot argue against Zarya, the boy named Lucas started moving towards the Mayoress’s office, his mother following behind. When they disappeared from view, Zarya looked around.

“There is nothing else for you to see here. Return to your business.” She said. Reluctantly, the crowd started to disappear until only Zarya and Bastion were the only ones in the plaza.

“I do not want you yo cause any problems.” At that, Bastion started to complain on his usual noises, but this time, they were upset, fast and angry.

“I know it wasn’t you who started it. But don’t do what you did. Many thought that you’d kill the boy.” Zarya answered. Bastion looked away, his blue orb changing to a yellow one, meaning that he is annoyed by the situation.

“I will make sure that you aren’t bothered while you are here. Stay out of trouble, though.” Zarya said and then left Bastion on his own. When he felt that he was alone, he punched the floor with both his hands and sword. After that, he decided to go outside the town to relax and waste all of those strong emotions he feels now against trees or onto a river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you to know, I just started University this week. I don’t know how much time I will have to write.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any idea to the story or how to improve, just write it on the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about this? I suddenly got this idea in my mind and decided to write it. If you have any ideas for future chapters, don’t be afraid to tell me. If you believe that I should change the title, tell me as well.  
> Let me know if you like it :D


End file.
